


Under the LIghts and Sirens

by HinnyBellarkeSwan



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinnyBellarkeSwan/pseuds/HinnyBellarkeSwan
Summary: Jamie gets called in for an undercover assignment. How do he and Eddie handle the temporary separation? Will they realize what they are missing? Under the lights and sirens anything is possible. Jamko love story and Regan family drama included in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1***  
Jamie POV

It started off like any other day. The day that began the rest of my life. 

I walked into the precinct to start a day shift, making my way to the locker rooms when I was called into Renzulli’s office. 

“What’s up Sarge?” He looked up from his stack of paperwork. “I have a request here for you.” 

For me? What was he talking about? Before I could voice the questions, he continued. 

“You are being headhunted by the department for a special task force. It may involve some undercover work. The target is classified so I don’t know the particulars. You up for it?” 

Undercover. New assignment. “If they need my help, I’m happy to give it. Is this a solo mission?” What about my partner? Is she in on this to, or not? 

“Yup, solo. I’m going to stick Janko on patrol with Walsh while you’re out. You can tell her you have a temporary assignment, but no sharing the particulars. You know the drill. You are to report to 1pp at 4:30 this afternoon to get the rest of your information. You will be on temporary leave from the precinct. This will be a good opportunity for you kid, do us proud. Now get your butt out on patrol.” He smiled at me and I nodded, my head still swimming with questions. 

A joint operation, one that must be important enough that the details are being kept way under wraps, and one that requires me to go to the commissioner’s office. An assignment without the partner I trusted the most to have my back. The partner I had to tell I was leaving. 

I made my way to the squad room after changing and found my partner making coffee for us before our beat, chattering away with one of the newbies. “Janko, you good?” She turned at the sound of my voice. “Sure Reagan. Here’s a cup. Later Rutger.” She fell into step next to me as we made our way out of the precinct to our squad car. 

She knew me well enough, after two and a half years as my partner, to see there was something on my mind, but she hadn’t broached the subject yet. I was wondering what her reaction was going to be. We spent most of our time together these days, between our beat and the friendship we had off the job. I was about to tell her something that would change up our days, and give us more time apart, and I found myself wishing I could bring her with me. 

We slipped into the car, her in the passenger seat, and me behind the wheel. “What is on your mind Jamie?” Her blue eyes held the question, and her head was tilted to the side, waiting for my answer. “Renzulli called me into his office this morning. I have been asked to work a joint task force. The details are being kept quiet. I have to report for assignment this afternoon after our beat.” I looked away from the road for a moment to read her. 

Her eyes were wide, staring at me. I could tell she was processing. “Wow. Special request. That’s great Jamie. I’m guessing this is a solo mission?” I nodded, “He tell you who I’m stuck with till you come back?” 

“Walsh.” She considered that, “Could be worse. I could be stuck with McIntyre. He’s an ass. Kara isn’t bad. Going to be weird without you though.” She met my eyes, the twinkle in her eyes let me know that it was okay, even if this was going to be hard for both of us. “You will just have to treat me to a few beers every once in a while so I know that you’re alive. If you are allowed to do that of course.” I chuckled, always demanding and making plans. 

“I think I can do that.” Her smile was all sunshine, and I knew we were okay for now. This would be the ultimate test, however. If I could do this mission well, I could be looking at a lot of paths for my future with the force, and all but one of them would end the partnership that has kept me afloat for the last few years. She had become someone I can’t imagine my life without so I am praying that this assignment doesn’t cost me her. 

She swept into my life and turned my world upside down. She was not what I had been expecting to find when I turned to meet my new partner. I had told her the night of her one-year anniversary that she had looked eleven. She was young, pretty and vibrant in a way I wasn’t sure I could handle after Vinny. But she quickly became someone I could trust and the person to finally heal the hurt that Vinny’s loss had left behind. 

She had become my equal in everything, and we were a great team. We held the highest success rate in the precinct and our ability to communicate kept us alive and safe out there, and I haven’t been without her at my back for so long that the following few weeks without her at my side would be odd. 

When we got back to the precinct after a relatively quiet beat, we parted ways, and I rushed to change and make it to 1pp on time for my briefing. Eddie shot me a good luck smile as we parted ways, and I shot her a small grin in return before rushing into the locker room. Five minutes later I was out the door. 

**One Police Plaza***  
“The task force leader is waiting in the conference room for you Officer Regan. The Commissioner is there as well.” I nodded to Officer Baker and made my way into the conference room, coming face to face with my father and one of his highly ranked Lieutenants standing next to him. I snapped to attention as custom called for and then took the seat that was proffered to me. 

“Officer Regan, we have heard only good things about you and your precinct and now we need that talent. Lieutenant David please fill the officer in on his assignment and his duties.” David handed me a file folder, large and worn looking. 

“The case is one pertaining to the Luchesse crime family. They are once again expanding rapidly and though their head is in prison, it seems his new Underbosses want to reinstate the family name, and not the easy peaceful version. Their head is Amuso, he has been in prison for twenty-five years, but he still runs the operation of the family from the inside. His new Underbosses, Vincent Rossi and Taylor Ferrari are young and over-confident, but they are smart. They are savvy to the new toys this generation offers, and have made good use of them and due to this we have nothing to stop them from continuing down the path they have begun to travel. So far their suspected crimes are armed robberies with multiple injuries, gun smuggling, drug running and as of yesterday, murder.” He paused for a drink of water and to shuffle some papers. 

Okay so I have experience with crime families, but damn these guys seem to want their hands in every pot, not just on specialty like most families. David began speaking again, before I could puzzle anything out. 

“This task force will be with the DEA. They have a man inside, he has been tasked with hiring goons for a job, the details were not given to him, but you are going to be one of the men he hires. Your job will be to have his back, and gain trust of any members you can in order to help bring them down. The goal here is to end this family once and for all before they can fully recoup. Then the other families will be less stable. You are to have no contact with your precinct while this mission is occurring, we do not want anyone seeing you entering or exiting a police building. You will also have to be excused from family events unless we can find a way to ensure that you are not followed when you go to and from mission. You will be staying in a safe house near the Bronx and you will be given a burner phone by the undercover. That is what you will use to check in with both the PC and I. If there is anyone else you would like added to the list, speak to your father and we will see what we can do. This may be a long mission Officer, are you prepared for that?” 

I took a deep breath, and looked at my father. He gave a nearly imperceptible nod at the question in my eyes, are you good with this? With me missing family stuff? 

“I’m in, glad to be of service Lieutenant.” 

My only reserve besides family issues was Eddie, but I was hoping I could convince my father to add her name to the list, or at least be allowed to call her before I disappear for god knows how long. 

“That file has everything you need to know in it. Memorize it, and then return it to Officer Baker. It is not leaving this floor. The only thing not there that you need to know is that the undercover man is named Peter Romano and he will be contacting you via your burner phone tonight. Any questions?” 

“No sir.” I stood and saluted as he left the room and then turned to my father. He was looking at me with that unreadable Police Commissioner mask in place, so I waited letting him speak first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The silence didn’t last long. “The Luchesse family is no joke. I would feel more comfortable sending in another person from the department with you, but for now this what we have. I’m assuming your partner is aware there is a temporary change occurring? Does she know any details?” 

“Officer Janko knows. All she knows is what I knew, that I was leaving and that she would get a temporary replacement while I worked an assignment and was away from the precinct. I did tell her I would try to keep in contact so she would know I am okay, is that allowed? If not can I at least let her know I won’t be around at all before I go dark?” 

I was praying he said Eddie’s name on the list would be fine. She could keep me sane if this thing ran longer than a few weeks. She could also fill my role in the family things if need be for a while so that I would know they were all okay. 

“Officer Janko can be added provided she is allowed clearance, but she can know nothing of where you are or what you are doing. Be very careful about that.” I nodded, but before I could speak he cut me off. “This is me as your father, not your Commissioner. Please be safe son, and watch your back. I know very little about the man on the inside, and while I think you can trust he hasn’t flipped, I still think you should be weary. He is young, and has been under for almost two years. He was the tip-off that they were rising again, and that new Underbosses were the reason, but that means nothing now that he has been there for so long.” 

“I will be careful dad. What are you going to tell the others?” He sighed, “Just that you are working. That is all they can know. Same with Officer Janko, and she is to tell no one she is communicating with you if she is allowed, we can’t risk you being compromised. You have time before your meeting to go home and prepare, but first study that folder, that information will help you stay aware and ahead of any problems. Before you leave I will let you know if Officer Janko is approved, if she is I will bring here and brief her on the situation myself.” With that he left me in the room alone. 

I study the file, noting the history of the family and the names and faces of the active members that we were hoping to take down. I took note of the crimes accused, and the details associated with each. The last being the murder of one Eric Riviera, an elderly shop owner in the Bronx.

After about an hour I felt confident that I knew what I needed to know and walked out of the room to find Detective Baker and return the folder. 

“All set Officer Regan?” I nodded to her as I passed the file over. She smiled and pointed me to a chair, “Your father is finishing up a final call about your details and then you will be allowed to go home and gather what you need. I will let you know when he is ready for you.” 

“Thank you Detective.” She smiled at me before going back to her desk and locking the file in a drawer until she could transport it back to its safe spot. I tuned the room around me out, focusing on what I needed to know. 

My cover was pretty basic, since I didn’t have to be made to do this job, or even Italian, though the last name was Italian anyway to earn some points. Jamie Moretti, 29 and a small time criminal looking to move up in the world. I was to meet the DEA undercover tonight at ten o’clock to get details on the where and when of the rest of the assignment, as well as, when and where I will be introduced to the rest of the crew. 

“The Commissioner is ready for you now Officer Reagan.” I was brought out of my reverie by Baker, ushering me towards the large doors to my father’s office. She let herself in and informed him of who was behind her before waving me in. 

My father was staring out at the city that was beginning to turn dark and glow in the streetlights. “What is the status sir?” 

“You are officially undercover. Officer Janko has been added. She will be here shortly. If you wish, you can remain here while I brief her, and then leave.” He paused, focused on me through the reflection in the window and read the answer in my face before pointing me towards a seat. 

“This could be the start of something for you Jamie. That Lieutenant hand-picked for this job, and I guarantee it had nothing to do with our family name. With that said, if all goes well you could be looking at many new career choices after this mission. Are you okay with that?” 

I was. I loved being a beat cop, but the main reason I never tried for any vertical movement was because I knew it would be hard to accomplish because of who my father was. I was prepared to possibly sit the sergeants test and then train newbies for the rest of my service, but if I had the chance to do more, I wanted to take it, but I also didn’t want to lose the partner I currently had. 

“I am. I love my job. I love walking the beat, but I want to see if I can do more, I was just not sure if it would ever happen or not.” I left the rest of the sentence off, he knew what I was thinking. “And Officer Janko?” I wasn’t sure what he was asking, but I answered simply. “I love being her partner. I trust her with my life, and we work really well together. I don’t want to lose that bond, but I also know that even if I don’t get promoted, she will. She has talent for the job, and I think she will be a great detective someday. I want my chance to see what I can be.” 

The answer must have been satisfactory because he nodded, “I have heard things about the record number of arrests you two hold, and how well you work together. I tried to get DEA to allow me two officers so that she could go with you, but they only wanted one to keep the op safer.” 

I had assumed as much, “It’s okay dad. I will be fine.” Just then a knock sounded before Baker stuck her head in. “Officer Janko is here Commissioner.” 

“Let her in Baker.” 

Eddie walked through the door and snapped a salute at my father. “At ease officer.” He pointed to the seat next to me and once she took it he started to speak. “Officer Regan informed me that you are aware he is going undercover. You will be allowed phone contact, but that will be all the contact his op will allow in order to keep his identity safe. You will not be allowed to receive any information from Officer Reagan, and you cannot share the fact that you are in contact with him to anyone. Is that clear?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Very well. However, if any problems arise and Officer Regan can’t get ahold of us he will contact you if possible and you are to contact either myself or your Sergeant as quickly as possible and then wait for backup before proceeding with any actions you think necessary. Understood?” This time he looked at both of us. So we agreed in sync. “Officer Regan, I suggest you head home and get ready to go. You are both excused. Have a good night and be safe. Officer Regan your first check in is midnight.” 

We left my dad’s office in silence, and remained that way until we were outside. I made a stop to pick up my burner phone from the Tech guy in the building, and tucked it into my pocket as we made for the doors. Eddie stopped walking first. 

“So no beer and darts for a while, but try and keep in touch so I know your alive okay partner?” I nodded. Her smile widened slightly. “Make any dumb moves Regan and I will personally see to it that you pay for it by covering every tab and losing profusely at every game, capiche?” I chuckled, “Noted ma’am. Anything else?” 

She just looked at me for a minute and then reached out for a hug, which I quickly accepted. “Be safe Jamie. Come back in one piece so I am not stuck with a different partner for ever. I need you.” She whispered the words into my ear, and I pulled her closer. “I will be careful Eddie. I’ll be back.” The silent I need you too, rang in my ears. 

We pulled apart and just looked at each other for a moment, probably too long, before she finally said, “Well then, call soon Regan so I can bitch about Walsh and the guys’ dumb jokes okay?” 

“Will do Janko. Be safe. Watch your back out there for me okay?” She nodded and then stepped close for one more hug before we parted ways. As I held her there in my arms I said a quiet prayer that I would be able to hug her again soon, and go back to riding around with her for the majority of my days. I prayed that I would be able to come back to this incredible woman I had stumbled upon, and that had turned my life upside down when she blew into it like a hurricane.

I watched her walk away and felt a new determination settle into my stomach. I would do this. I would get the bad guys, lock them away and then go back to the beat with her and her jokes. I would come back so that my dad and family wouldn’t have to burry another family member. There was no other option. It was game time. I had to focus and do the job right so that I could come back to this life I love.

**Later**

I was sitting in a run-down safe house in the projects near Bronx, waiting to meet the undercover agent that I would be working with for the next however long this job took. I was no more nervous than the last time I went under, but this time I didn’t just stumble into it, I was chosen so that helped my nerves. 

The only thing on my mind at the moment was the agent. I was considering what my dad had said about the possibility that he was compromised. These new underbosses didn’t trust people older than early thirties, they wanted new and young blood, like they themselves were. The most shocking part about them was that one of them was a woman. It is rare for crime families to allow women to be underbosses. This particular family was breaking all the rules, and I had a feeling that that is why they are being targeted more so than the other families right now. 

I was roused from my thoughts by the sound of a knock at the door. I checked to ensure my gun was at my back, and then went to the door. 

“Who is it?” 

“Peter. Peter Romano.” I opened the door and came face to face with a skinny guy, not much older than me. He was short, shorter than me, about 5’7 and looked every inch Italian mobster that he needed to. I let him in, and felt him eyeing me as well. 

“You ready for this?” He was jumping straight in. “I’m good. What have you got for me?” He considered me for a moment more and then handed me a watch. “This will be your life line. DEA issued tracker and when needed recorder. It will pass inspection by the bosses. You will need to dress the part of street thug, since for now that is what you are. Black on black, the like. Any questions?” I shook my head. 

“Good. The first meet is tomorrow. I am to bring you and three more guys in. I am not certain what I am hiring you for yet, but I know that one of the guys wanted was an enforcer, and another was a locksmith so whatever it is, its big. You and the other guy are the muscle and extra guns for now. I will be by to pick you up at noon and then we will meet Rossi and Ferrari and the gang. The brains behind the operations, aside from Amuso, is Ferrari so keep an eye on her. Rossi is her cousin and he is no dummy. But most of the shots so far have been called by her. He is more the intimidation. I need to head out. Two more stops to make. Stay quiet and off their radar and do as your asked and you should be fine. Don’t worry, new blood isn’t given anything big so you won’t have to shoot or anything hopefully.” With that encouraging end, he stood, shook my hand and left me alone once more. 

**Next day**

I was waiting for Romano to come escort me to the meet, and in the time since he had left last night I had checked in to notify the force and my father that the meet was today and I would be on the move before crawling into bed and trying to sleep. Sleep, however, was uncooperative. I was to focused on the mission and thoughts about my future. 

I am not stupid. I know that change will happen, but after the sorts of change I have experienced I am not a fan of change. I lost my mom, Joe, Sydney and Vinny. I denote change as synonymous with loss, and I hate that feeling. I know that things are going to continue to change in my world. This mission would cause some change, in fact it already had. 

On any other Wednesday night, I would have been out a bar with Janko until 2 or 3 in the morning unless we had an early shift. We would have been drinking and playing pool or darts, instead I was on my own in a crappy apartment in a not so stellar part of the Bronx. I would be without the woman I trusted with my life for the foreseeable future. 

Again, not stupid. I know that I have feelings for Eddie. How could I not? She is an incredible cop, an amazing woman, beautiful, intelligent and not afraid to tell you what she thinks. She’s courageous and brave and I trust her with my life out there, but somewhere along the way I fell for her. My fear of change is what has kept me from pursuing her, that and the rules of the department. I could have easily taken the Sergeants test or been promoted a few times over by now, but I like what we have too much to risk changing everything and risk losing her. This job isn’t easy on family and relationships. Sydney proved that to me. I don’t want the burdens of the job and a relationship to change what Eddie and I have. She is the one who, unknowingly, helped me put the pieces of my life back together, especially after watching Vinny die in my arms. 

Long story short, Eddie Janko is an incredible woman, and an even more incredible partner and I am not sure I want to risk our partnership on a relationship so I have stalled or avoided it. But I have slipped. I knew she was going to kiss me that night after our double date with Spencer, but I let it happen. Yes, I had been drinking, but more so because I was curious, especially after what Spencer had said about my feelings for her. I was smart enough to stop what could have turned into a whole lot more, but I hadn’t wanted to. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Walking away from her that night, and then what was said the next morning was hard, but necessary. I don’t regret it much anymore because the last few amazing years with her as my partner wouldn’t have happened otherwise. 

There have been so many times I wanted to lean in and kiss her, or hug her but I haven’t because I am comfortable the way we are, and I know she is to. But that could all be changing because I may be promoted or advanced in some aspect of the job after this op, and that thought doesn’t scare me as much as it once would have. The only thing I am afraid of losing is Eddie. 

The knock on the door of the apartment once again broke me out of my thoughts and pulled me back into reality. I got up to let Romano in and gathered my things. I was dressed as suggested. Black cargo pants, black t-shirt and black leather jacket. I tucked my gun into the back of my pants, secured the watch around my wrist and put the phone for the job in my pocket before following him out to his car. A black truck, with the family symbol on the back of its rear window in white. 

Showtime. I got in and we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie meets the crime bosses and the crew he will be working with. Eddie begins work with her new partner.

Chapter 3: 

Jamie POV**

Romano was silent in the car, so in the five minutes it took to get to the next guys place it was a silent car ride. We pulled up outside of another run-down apartment complex and two shady looking brothers piled in to the back of the pick-up. “Jamie Moretti.” Romano pointed at me, then turned his hand to the guy in the back left. “Victor Cisneros.” Then they guy in the back left. “Edward Cisneros. Twins.” I received gruff welcome from both men and then we settled in to another silent ride. The twins were nearly identical. Both tall and muscular. Hispanic by the look of them and both were very blatantly packing. They were both covered in tattoos and piercings. I was shaping up to look more old school thug, while they were newer thug looking.

The last guy to join the group was very obviously the locksmith. He was small and nerdy looking and not muscular enough to be either enforcer or hired gun. He didn’t even look to be carrying. Romano once again made introductions and we discovered his name was Andrew Harper. He looked young. Barley older than my 18-year-old niece. The twins slid together to make room and then we were off to meet the mob bosses. 

Eddie POV**

I missed my partner and it was two hours into shift number one without him. Walsh wasn’t a bad partner, but if I hear one more lady cop duo pick-up line from these pervs on the street I will scream. At least with Jamie there was no pick-up line attempts. He also talked to me in the car, or on the beat. Walsh is practically silent. 

I, Eddie Janko, am turning into a needy girl. I know I am, but I can’t help it. He is incredible. On and off the job. 

I knew that this dynamic duo I found myself a part of wouldn’t last forever, but I never imagined how much I would miss him. I never thought when I first met Jamie that I would come depend on him in the ways I do. He is a huge part of my life now, and knowing he isn’t going to be around, and that he is out there risking his life without me at his back was an uncomfortable thought. 

“14- James, we have a 10-50 at Garrison and 10th.” The dispatcher caught my attention. Walsh flipped on the lights and I replied, “14-James responding.” I decided to see if I could get Walsh to say anything. 

“Place your bet. Drunk girlfriend screaming for her ex on the sidewalk or loud music coming from an apartment.” She looked at me funny, but thought for a second. “Five bucks says it’s the later.” I grinned, “You’re on Walsh.” Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. She may not be Jamie, but she was at least playing along. 

We pulled up outside an apartment complex on the Upper East side and the situation quickly became apparent. “Pay up Walsh!” She shook her head and we got out to head towards the screaming red-head on the pavement. She was gathering a crowd as she screamed at the building. 

“Andrew, you wuss! Get your ass out here now! Come on! I know you can hear me you asshole!” I shook my head, “Ma’am I am going to have to ask you to lower your voice. Your disturbing the neighbors.” 

The red-head turned red-rimmed eyes on me, “I don’t give a shit.” I sighed, it was going to be one of those days. “We are police officer’s ma’am. We need you to be quiet or we are going to have to take you down to the precinct.” Walsh, reasoning with druggies never works. 

As if to prove my point the girl rolled her eyes and started screaming again. I sighed and reached for my cuffs. “One last chance, then you will be ticketed for disorderly conduct and noise complaints.” She ignored me so I reached for her arm and she took a swing at me. 

Walsh and I pushed her to the ground and I couldn’t help but say, “and now you can add attempted assault of a police officer to your ticket.” The red-head screamed once more. “Andrew, you ass! I am getting arrested because you won’t face me!” We pushed her into the car and headed back to the station with her. She wouldn’t get the assault charge, but if she was carrying any drugs on her that would be added to the disorderly charge. 

“So you and Regan bet?” I turned to Walsh, “What?” She seemed unapologetic. You two have the best collar rate in the precinct. Everyone wonders what riding with one of you would be like. You were a rookie when you started with him right?” I nodded.   
“He was already something of a legend. He is the PC’s son after all, but his record only got better after you two teamed up. So I was excited to get the chance to ride with you, to see how it was, but I didn’t know what to say without saying all of that.” I sighed.

“Ya, sometimes we bet. It’s mostly a joke. Or the loser buys beers or something. We aren’t really that different from everyone else.” She snorted. “Please. You two are closer than I have ever seen partners be. You guys are together all the time.” 

“He is my best friend. I trust him with my life, and he trusts me with his.” I was trying not to sound to defensive, but we were close, and that was no else’s business. “Where is he then? Why the sudden rearranging?” 

“I can’t share that. You know the drill Walsh.” She nodded, and we fell silent for a few more minutes. “Look I’m sorry if that came out offensive Janko. I was just curious. I have seen you two out at the bars, or talking around the precinct and it was different from me and the partners I have had.” 

“It’s okay. But really, no secret. We are just best friends.” She gave me a funny look but kept quiet the rest of the way back. 

After we turned the red-head in we went on lunch and my phone started ringing so I wandered away from Walsh to answer it. “Janko.” 

“Miss me yet?” I laughed, he had no idea. “Oh no, Walsh is kick-ass. Really Regan I don’t know if I can do the whole partner gig with you anymore.” He laughed, but he sounded tired. “Cute Janko. I know you miss me.” 

“Sure, whatever helps you sleep Regan. You good?” He sighed. “Ya, just a long night.” I frowned. Hopefully nothing happened that fast with his new op. “Well dude you sound like crap. Did you sleep at all?” He chuckled. “Wow Eddie you really know how to make a guy feel great.” I laughed, “You know it! But really, you sound exhausted Jamie. Get some rest. I have to. Lunch is almost up, and Walsh awaits. Call later?”

“I’ll work on that. Talk to you later. And Eddie?” 

“Ya?” 

“I know you miss me, but go easy on Walsh. She’s not that bad. Give her a chance.” I laughed. “Yes sir. Anything boss?” He laughed, “Nope, get back to work Officer Janko. I’m going to take that nap you suggested.” I smiled, I loved our banter. “Bye Jamie.” 

“Bye Eddie.” I clicked end, and couldn’t help but smile. He cheered me up with just one short phone call, and I had the promise of another later. The off the job conversations were always the best, so I was looking forward to that. I turned to go back to the car and found Walsh watching me. 

“Everything good?” She nodded, “Boyfriend or something?” She pointed at the phone. “Nope, just a good friend. You ready?” She nodded and tossed me the keys. We got in the car and headed back out on the job. 

 

Jamie POV**

I hung up, and couldn’t help but laugh. She was so missing me! I laid out on the couch and thought back to the meeting with the underbosses. 

**Flashback**

We all piled out of the car at an old and abandoned factory building. There was other cars in the lot, so I assumed that we were meeting the bosses and their crew. I was right. We walked in through the open garage door to find the warehouse bustling. A gun shipment was sitting half open off to one side and the other side of the warehouse was obviously part of the drug business. 

Romano headed towards what was obviously an office in the back corner of the building and waved for us to follow him. I avoided eye-contact with other people in the factory and followed him. I discreetly turned the mic on by tapping the button on the side with my thumb. I knew that my conversations needed to be recorded so that we could get these guys on every charge, not just a few small ones. We needed the felony charges they needed to receive by the looks of this building, and the people inside. 

In the office we came face to face with Rossi and Ferrari. Vincent Rossi was a hulk of a guy. All muscle and covered in tattoos. His dark hair and his Italian coloring only added to the menacing look of this guy. He had a gun in a shoulder holster and one tucked at his back. His cousin was lightyears different. Taylor Ferrari was slim and small; you would never know by looking at her that she was a feared underboss of an Italian crime family. She too had the dark hair and fair skin, but hers was clean and her hair up in a simple ponytail. They were both conversing quietly in Italian, but stopped when we all had entered the room. 

“Welcome to the Luchesse family’s center of operations. Or one of them. You all have been hired to do a job for the family. Do it well, and you could find yourself looking at a hell of a payday. Disappoint and you will be looking at the end of my gun.” Ferrari spoke first, and one of the twins chuckled. Before anyone could so much as blink she had him on his ass, with a gun in-between his eyes. “What’s funny?” Victor rolled his eyes, while his brother swallowed and muttered a quick ‘nothing’ before she let him up.

I found myself on the receiving end of Ferrari’s stare after she looked away from the twins. She lifted an eyebrow my way before moving on in her assessment. “You did well Peter. They will do. Though do see to it that they learn respect.” Romano nodded. “You will be leading this team, as we will need someone from the family with them.” 

Vincent stepped forward. “For now, we want to see you in action before we tell you the score. Tonight you will complete an audition if you will. Pass and you will stay. Fail and you won’t. Anything you see or hear while in this building stays here. Or you will pay for snitching. We wish to speak to you all individually. You first.” He pointed at the mousy guy next to me, Harper gulped but stepped forward. “Please wait outside until you are called. And Peter you may go assist Troy and Ryan.”

As we exited, Romano headed for two burley guys unloading and checking guns. We shared a glance before I turned back to the twins. We settled into silence. Five minutes passed before Harper scurried out and pointed at one of the twins. The kid sunk against the wall next to me and I couldn’t help but wonder why he was here. The kid side-eyed me before speaking. “What you here for?” 

“Hired muscle I guess. I’m looking to move up in the world and heard this was as good a place as any to do it.” 

“I need the money. I’m not really a criminal. I just am good with locks and computers and things. I guess that caught someone’s attention and now here I am.” He had a weakness and Romano was told to play on it. 

Before I could respond Victor opened the door and pointed for Edward to go in. “You looking to join the family Moretti?” I shrugged. “Sure if it will move me up in the world. I’m tired of the little shit. You?” He nodded. “They got the reach and influence we like.” I wondered if he was enforcer or muscle. He seemed more muscle after the display with Taylor, but he could be either. As we fell silent there was a screeching of tires before a slick sports car pulled into the garage. A slim older guy stepped out, and straightened his suit, oblivious to the room full of men drooling at the sight of his silver Nissan Z. 

I recognized this guy from the family photos. This was Piero Ferrari, Taylor’s father. The only direct family member from Amuso’s time to not end up behind bars. He was a second cousin of Amuso himself and the suspected messenger between the man in prison and the family still operating on the street. He made his way towards the office and stopped when he reached the three of us huddled near the door. 

His accent was heavy when he spoke. “You must be the new blood my daughter is considering for a job. Personally I think she should keep this in house, but she is rather headstrong.” He spoke of Taylor like she was a silly fifteen-year-old girl, not a 28-year-old underboss. Before anyone could say anything he plowed on. “I do however appreciate her understanding of this technical world in which we find ourselves. Now, which of you fine gentlemen are the tech specialist my daughter is looking for?” Harper raised his hand. As Piero scanned over his form, the door opened and Edward came out and waved me in. I moved to head for the door but was stopped by a hand on my arm. “Who, may I ask, are you?” I faced Piero again and said, “Jamie Moretti sir.” He appraised me for a moment and I saw something flash in his eyes. I had a silent thought of “oh shit was I just made?” But he simple waved me forward with a jovial, “Tell her I wait for her, yes?” I nodded before ducking into the office. 

Vincent waved me to a chair and as I sat he said, “How do you know Romano?” This was a part of my file, and I am assuming he knows the story as well. “His mother and mine were close. We used to play together before my family moved.” Keep it short and sweet, and hopefully be able to stay under the radar. “By the way, your father is here Ms. Ferrari.” She sighed but made no move to go see him, so Vincent continued his questioning. “Why did you agree to do this?” 

“I am tired of the small-time.” He eyed me but seemed to have nothing else to say. Taylor turned her green eyes on me, “How old are you Jamie?” She knew my name, meaning Romano had to report all of our information to them last night or at some point. “29.” She appraised me, “Married?” My eyebrow quirked, why the hell would they care about that? Leverage maybe. “No.” 

“Well welcome to the business of the Luchesse family Jamie. We will be in touch. Tonight it will be your job to ensure that Harper makes it back here in one piece. He is important to the job we are hiring you four for. Is that understood?” I nodded. “Very well. You may tell the others you are free to go. Romano will take you home and bring you back later. Do you own a vehicle?” I shook my head and she nodded. “Very well. Pleasure to meet you.” As I left I heard Vincent whisper, “Cosa era quel cugino?”

I was curious, but Italian is not a language I studied at Harvard. I do know a little Latin, law schools approved of students studying the old language. I left the office and we all headed towards Romano. He left the guys and the guns behind and lead us back out to his truck and dropped us off in reverse order. When we were alone he turned to me as I turned the watch mic off. “So? How did that go? I noticed Piero spoke to you. He’s old time, and they mostly ignore him. They indulge him by letting him think he is in on things but he’s really not.” 

“It went fine. He wanted me to tell his daughter he was waiting. They asked questions, I answered. I gave them the answer from the folder about how we met, and my age. Taylor did ask if I was married, but I answered that I am alone and that was it. My job tonight is to make sure that Harper gets through without a scratch. How the hell did he get roped in?”

“His mom is sick. One of Taylor’s guys knows and suggested they lean on him because he is a whiz with the tech. He caved pretty quick when Troy and I approached him. He needs the cash for his mom’s treatment.” I hummed my okay, and we went the rest of the way to my new place in silence.

***  
I had called Janko as soon as I got off the phone with the Lieutenant and informed him that there was new audio and doing my usual check in. I also checked in with my dad so that he knew that I was okay. 

I had known she would be on shift, but I had chanced it anyway and caught her at lunch. Her voice had soothed the headache that had been forming at the base of my skull from lack of sleep, but as soon as I hung up the pain was back so I really did head for that nap like I told her I was going to. 

When I woke up two hours later I felt better, but I had little to do in the small apartment so I flopped onto the couch and flipped through stations before settling on a Mets game playing. I was counting the hours until I could call her again. She was going to be my lifeline through this. I knew that Romano would be back at 10, she was off at 7 and would be home by 8 so I figured I would call her then. T-4 hours until we could really talk, and I could take my mind off the puzzle of why we were hired and what our “audition” was going to be tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audition time for Jamie and his crew! Plus a Jamko phone call!

Chapter 4:

Jamie POV**

When the clock finally struck 8, I picked the phone back up and did a quick check in before calling her. The Lieutenant call was quick, my dad was the same, though I could tell he was worried. 

I dialed the familiar number and waited for her to pick-up. I was curious how her shift went and how she was doing being partnered with Walsh. I’m not going to lie I was glad she was with her over others in the precinct. “Janko.” I smiled. “Hey.” I heard her answering smile. 

“Hi! So be honest, you miss me! I’m too awesome to not be around right?” My laughter must have been answer enough because she kept talking. “I know, how can one person be so awesome right?” 

“Right.” She laughed. “How are you Regan? You sound better than you did earlier.” I loved that she cared. “I’m okay. I am going back out tonight, but for now I’m free to talk.” 

“Great! So Walsh. She’s not half bad, but you know what she told me today?” 

“What?” She didn’t even let me finish. “She says that we are the duo everyone wants a chance to ride with. That because we are so good at our jobs we are a curiosity. That people talk about us, and our friendship.” Huh, not what I thought she was going to say. 

“She also says that you are like a legend. Because of your dad ya, but also because of your skills so way to go Regan, you got yourself a fan club.” I choked, and then laughed at the craziness of that statement. “Me a legend. God they must be bored. Danny is the legend. Hell, my grandfather or my father, they are the legends. I am just me. We are pretty awesome though. My dad said that he has heard about our success rate.” That got her attention. “Really? We just do our jobs. What are we doing that we end up getting noticed by the PC’s office?” 

“Eddie, we have the highest number of collars in the precinct, and we also hold the highest number of incidents handled without firing our weapons. That is pretty unusual, so ya, the PC’s office has noticed.”

I heard her sigh. “What’s up Eddie?” 

“Walsh isn’t bad, I get it. But I don’t know if I can handle any more stupid lady cop pick-up lines. We both got them today and it was annoying. And one of our collars reminded me of you.” I couldn’t help but laugh. “A criminal made you think of me? Should I be offended Janko?” She laughed to. “Not like that. You remember Vampire Girl?” How could I not. “Ya I remember. I still get ribbed about her every time Spencer calls and he’s reminded about her. Why?” 

“We had another crazy ex-girlfriend today. She took a swing at me, because I told her to can it. She was obviously coming off of a bender, just like that chic was. But Walsh was mostly silent unless we were talking about you, us, or a collar. Though she did take a bet right before we found vampire girl wannabe and owes me five bucks, but that also led to a conversation about you.” Huh, there seemed to be a lot of things that led to conversations about me. 

“It’s going to take time to feel normal Janko. You and I have been riding together for almost three years. It’s going to take time to get used to someone else. Did crazy girl actually land one or did she miss?” 

“Nah, she missed. I know that it will take some time, it just is a bummer that’s all. Anyway. How are you? You think this will be an easy op or a hard one?”

“I think it is going to be a long one. These guys keep everything pretty close to the vest and I have a feeling it will be a few weeks before I have anything solid enough to put them away for life. I’m worried about my family though. There are a few things coming up I really didn’t want to miss and now might have to. To make it worse I can’t even contact any of them. Sean and Jack have state finals soon for soccer and Nicki’s got some school things she wanted me to attend. This is the hard part about our job you know? We do so much good, but we sacrifice so much to do it.”

“That is most definitely the hardest part. If you want, I could try and attend some of those things in your place and give you the details. I know it’s not the same but I want to do something to help. I could reach out to Danny or someone and try and go if that is okay with you?” I smiled, this is why she is the best partner, best friend, I have ever had. 

“If you don’t mind that would be awesome. It would make me feel better to hear about them while I do this. Thank you so much Eddie. I will figure out how to make it up to you!”   
“Oh Regan the best way to pay me back is to feed me, you know that! I am sensing lots of ribs and wings and beer in your future! But in all seriousness, if I can help in any small way, I’m going to. It’s what partners, and better yet, friends, do for one and other. Now you go save New York one criminal at a time. I will handle things here.” 

I laughed. “You got a deal Janko. So the boy’s tournament for finals starts Friday and runs the weekend, and Nicki had some fundraiser she wanted me to go to. The ticket is on my pin board in my kitchen if you still have the spare key. It is for the political science department and she is supposed to give a speech. It is next Wednesday.”

“Sounds good. I’ll reach out to your siblings and see what I can do. Now go save the world Regan!” I laughed before saying goodbye.

After she hung up I sat on the couch grinning for a full minute before I did anything else. She was truly incredible. But I have to get myself together. Romano will be here before I know it, and I need to be prepared for what could be going down tonight. It was almost 9 so I still had a good hour before Peter got here, but if I had to guess, he would come early, give me as many details as he had so that I wasn’t walking in blind. Or at least I hope that is what is going to happen. It would mean that he is still a DEA mole, not a DEA traitor. 

**Later**

At 9:45 there was a knock and I let out a breath of relief when Romano answered the question of who was standing behind it. One step closer to proving himself. I let him in and he swept his eyes over my attire, as if checking to ensure compliance, before he greeted me. “Hey. So tonight? You good?”

“Ya man. You have any idea what is going down tonight? What they want us to do?” I studied him closely, but there was no need, he gave the information readily. “Ya, so we are hitting up some bodega in one of the neighborhoods near little Italy. One store owner hasn’t paid his dues; we are to get his dues. He has a safe, hence the kid. Though he may not be need to do anything if someone gets the guy to give the cash up before it comes to that. I want to try to keep him as clean as possible. So does the agency. He is a kid caught up in a mess way bigger than him. He is small fry compared to who we want. The twins, however, they aren’t exactly stellar people so if they get caught in the sweep that is okay.” I nodded. “It was you who suggested I stick near the kid wasn’t it?” He nodded. 

“We needed someone we trusted to stick to him like glue and try to get him out of this alive and with as small of a record as possible. Are you good?” I nodded and followed him out, playing a few scenarios out in my head. “What if someone calls the cops?” A necessary question since anyone on the force was liable to recognize me due to my lineage. 

“The bosses think they are buying us a window of radio silence. I don’t know how, but I am assuming it is the same way they keep everything else they steel and or move off the radar. My guess is some fancy toy or the other that Taylor has built or stolen. She was a student at MIT before she dropped out to do this instead.” She should have stayed there. This line of work is going to land her in prison for life, just like dear old uncle Amuso. 

The ride was silent, besides the cursory greeting each time the others got in. Once again Harper was the last stop, and the kid looked terrified, but he got in to the truck, no questions asked, so I knew his family must be hard up for cash for his mom’s treatment. 

We pulled up outside the same garage, but this time the doors were all shut up, and the only person here was Taylor Ferrari, sitting on the hood of a ruby red 2017 Chevy Camaro. She hopped off when we all got out. 

“Your target tonight is Leonard Santorini. He owns a bodega in a neighborhood near little Italy. Romano knows where. He is due, but won’t pay. If need be Andrew will crack the safe, I want him alive, but I want the money. You have two hours. Do this, and do this well, and we will start prepping you for the bigger jobs. Don’t and you’re out. Time starts as soon as I turn that corner. Meet back here when you’re done.” She slid into her car and sped off, and we got back into the truck. Off to rob some innocent man because he stood up to bullies.

When we pulled up across the street from the bodega I took a deep breath as Romano started giving orders. “Harper, stay with Moretti. You two stick near the back of the group unless we need Harper. Twins, we are to see if we can get him to cough up without Harper, but we can’t hurt him. We can threaten him and his loved ones however. The bosses don’t care. But if he doesn’t cough up quick, we get the kid to crack the safe, take it all and get out. Got it?” Everyone nodded and it was show time. 

I flipped the hood on my hoddie up as we approached the building and saw Harper do the same next to me. I was sure he was only mimicking me because he had no idea what to do, but that was good. Easier to contain him if he was already paying attention to my every move. 

We entered the bodega right before closing time, so there were no civilians present besides our target. He looked up when the bell rang and his face paled. He was an older man. Skinny and obviously Italian by the look of him. “You know why we are here, yes?” Romano spoke first, and Edward, apparently he was the enforcer, laughed menacingly. 

“Y..Yes. I will not pay. My family needs the money.” Edward chuckled louder. “Wrong choice pop.” His brother stepped forward a step as he spoke. “You see, the Luchesse’s want their money. We are here to collect it. We can do this the hard way,” he punctuated that with the crack of his knuckles, “or the easy way. You give us the money we leave you with whatever is extra. You don’t. We take it all. Think fast old man.” 

It was silent for a moment, but I saw the older guy gulp, and his hand move. Shit, he had a gun under the counter didn’t he. I shifted closer to the kid, wanting to take the fire for him, but I wasn’t the only one who picked up on his movements. Victor pulled his weapon before Santorini did. “Big mistake thinking you could draw on me without me noticing.” The older man stuttered. “I…” He didn’t get to finish because Edward hopped the counter to come face to face with him, and the hulking form of him scared the man into silence. Santorini was small, not even six foot and the Cisneros twins were 6’2” easily. 

“Give us the money now and we forget about that.” The old guy started shaking but walked to the register and opened the drawer to pull out the money. I released the breath I was holding, but we weren’t out of the woods yet. 

“Is it all there?” Edward was looking to Romano so I am assuming he knows how much is owed. He counted it quickly and then nodded. I looked at the stack of cash, had to be at least 2 grand. We left the guy shaking behind the counter, Victor tucked the gun away and we were off.

Andrew let out a deep breath when we got out of the bodega and then mumbled a quiet thanks in my direction. I nodded, wondering again just how badly they must need the money for a kid obviously new to this life getting in over his head on his first try. We made our way back to the warehouse, we had only been about an hour by the time we got back, and once again the Camaro was parked out front with Taylor resting on the hood. We got out and she began a slow round of applause. “Great job, and only an hour to do it. I say you pass. Welcome aboard. We will meet again tomorrow night and start planning your next job. I may also barrow some of you from time to time before that, so be prepared. Now give me the cash.” Victor handed over the envelope and we were waved away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! I'm moving this week so things are kind of crazy right now! Hoping to get another chapter out tonight but it could be early tomorrow before it is actually up.


End file.
